FAQ: General Questions
How do I create a character? *Visit the main page of Neflaria, and sign up using the provided form. How do I choose a race? *Visit the Neflarian Playable Races for the stat allocation per level, maximum masteries, and level requirements. How do I fight a creature and Player Kill? *Visit the Starting the Game: II. The Action Screen for information on how to fight creatures and duel players. How much do my stats increase by when I select it? *Your stats vary by what race you are. Certain races are dominant in Strength, whereas others may excel in Intelligence. As well, ranks affect how much your stats will increase. *When you see "Please select a stat to raise" it means that you have gained enough experience to gain a level. The stat you select will raise by 50 in addition to what it would normally raise by. *If you select "ALL", it will multiply the normal raise by 2. How do I allocate stats? *It is really all a matter of preference. It is not good to heavilly base your stats in one area, as it will leave you vulnerable in some other way. However, with that said, if you are a caster, leveling Dexterity would be useless; if you are a fighter, leveling Wisdom is useless. Most players who are fighters look for a Dexterity-to-Strength ratio between 2-4 Dexterity to 1 Strength. Most players who are casters look for a Wisdom-to-Intelligence ratio between 2-4 Wisdom to 1 Intelligence. For more information on what each specific stat does, view Starting the Game: I. Your Character Window What are ranks? *Ranks allow your starting character race to gain additional selected stats and higher maximum mastery levels as you advance throughout the game at no cost. The selected stat increase does not apply when you select "ALL". *Each of the 7 higher ranks will require you to be a certain level to receive the benefits. *To become an Recruit for your race, you must be level 150. It allows you to receive +1 per selected stat every level, as well as a +10 increase to your maximum race masteries. *To become an Captain for your race, you must be level 300. It allows you to receive +2 per selected stat every level, as well as a +25 increase to your maximum race masteries. *To become a General for your race, you must be level 600. It allows you to receive +3 per selected stat every level, as well as a +50 increase to your maximum race masteries. *To become a Champion for your race, you must be level 1000. It allows you to receive +5 per selected stat every level, as well as a +90 increase to your maximum race masteries. *To become a Warlord for your race, you must be level 1500. It allows you to receive +8 per selected stat every level, as well as a +125 increase to your maximum race masteries. *To become a Hero for your race, you must be level 2500. It allows you to receive +13 per selected stat every level, as well as a +150 increase to your maximum race masteries. *To become a Legend for your race, you must be level 5000. It allows you to receive +21 per selected stat every level, as well as a +170 increase to your maximum race masteries. *Ranks are only available on the starting races. What's the fastest way of leveling / getting gold? *The fastest way of leveling and getting gold is normally by fighting creatures... repetitively. Some quests offer some good experience and/or gold. *Gems can also enhance your experience and gold. Should I have a weapon and a shield, one weapon, or two weapons? *A weapon and a shield, as useful of a combination as it is in many games, is very ineffective here. *Having only one weapon equipped and the other slot blank will increase the amount of damage you can deal to a creature or player by up to 200% of what you would deal with a weapon and a shield, but your chance to hit/accuracy goes down. *Having two weapons equipped, or dual-wielding, will allow you to have more gem slots available for what gems you may place into them. You deal more damage than with a weapon and shield, and you maintain your chance to hit/accuracy. As well, since you are able to hit the creatures or players twice, your chance at receiving weapon masteries also increase. Am I allowed to have multiple characters? *Yes, you are allowed to create more than one character. What is the maximum amount of characters I am allowed to have signed in? / What is the rule on doublelogging? *You are allowed two signed in leveling/clicking. You cannot have more than two characters leveling/clicking at the same time. Arches are able to check IPs on all players. When is the next reset? *Resets are few and far between. If it is not stated on the front page, then there is not one planned; all rumours are false. When will the lottery work again? *The Lottery is a special event that happens for a period of time. How do I marry another player in-game? *Both characters need to have a Wedding Ring equipped as an accessory *One player types /wed $OtherPlayerName *The other player types /yesido *Congratulations! You are now married in-game! An announcement is made game-wide in all chat channels with regards to your marriage. I got questions about the game, like who made it. Where do I find those answers? *Data33 and Silwar created Neflaria, a (M)MORPG based on the late (M)MORPG, Shimlar, created by Toshax and Lord ArPharazon. Silwar Naiilo, Sexy Lingerie, and Kurulus are currently in charge of Neflaria. Category:FAQ